Staffel 4
Staffel 4 erschien 2015 unter dem Namen Wettkampf der Elemente und hat 10 Folgen. Die Einladung (Ep. 35) Nachdem Zane verschwunden ist, sind die übrigen Ninja mutlos. Bis auf Lloyd haben sie alle das Ninja-Team verlassen und fangen ein neues Leben an. Doch Lloyd gibt nicht auf und verabredet sich mit Cole, Jay und Kai. Als die Gruppe sich in einem Nudelrestaurant trifft, wird sie in einen Kampf verwickelt. Als sie ihre Gegner verfolgt, findet sie eine Botschaft, die ihr mitteilt, dass Zane gefangen genommen wurde. Die Botschaft beinhaltet außerdem eine Einladung zu Meister Chens Wettkampf der Elemente. Trotz anfänglicher Zweifel wollen die Ninja an diesem Wettkampf teilnehmen und brechen zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt auf. Elementare Schwierigkeiten (Ep.36) Die Ninja brechen zu Meister Chens Wettkampf der Elemente auf. Nachdem sie auf seiner Insel angekommen sind, finden die vier heraus, dass Meister Chen der ehemalige Sensei von Garmadon ist. Nach einer Ansprache des Meisters werden die Teilnehmer vor die Aufgabe gestellt, jeweils eine Jadeklinge in der ersten Runde des Wettstreites zu gewinnen. Doch das erweist sich als überaus schwierig. Kai schafft es nur durch Kreativität in die nächste Runde. Die Ninja finden einen Geheimgang und außerdem finden sie heraus, dass Meister Chen die Elementarkräfte der Teilnehmer stiehlt. Doch die Tarnung der Ninja liegt auf und sie schaffen es nur mit knapper Not, Chens Anacondrai-Kriegern zu entfliehen. Kenne deine Feinde (Ep. 37) Es ist den Ninja gelungen, die wahre Bedeutung hinter dem Wettkampf der Elemente herauszufinden. Doch was will Meister Chen mit all den Elementarkräften? Die nächste Runde wird den Ninja hoffentlich Klarheit bringen.Doch dann erfahren die Ninja, dass Jay und Cole gegeneinander kämpfen müssen. Cole überlässt Jay den Sieg. In der Zwischenzeit befreit sich Zane und nimmt P.I.X.A.L.s Speicherkarte an sich, wodurch P.I.X.A.L. Zane immer begleitet. Zane wird jedoch wieder gefangen genommen. Ninja auf Rollen (Ep. 38) Der Wettkampf der Elemente schreitet voran und die Ninja müssen ohne Cole weitermachen. Dieser wird währenddessen in Meister Chens Nudelfabrik gebracht und soll dort zusammen mit den anderen Verlierern die beliebten chinesischen Gerichte für Chens Restaurant herstellen. Cole trifft per Zufall auf Zane und verspricht, ihn zu befreien. Zur gleichen Zeit machen sich Nya und Dareth auf den Weg zur Insel. Der Spion (Ep. 39) Ninja können das Vertrauen ihrer Mitstreiter im Wettkampf der Elemente gewinnen, indem sie ihnen von Chens Plan erzählen. Doch dieser hält schon eine neue List bereit. Nya trifft in der Verkleidung als Kabuki auf ihre Freunde und berichtet ihnen von einem Spion unter den Teilnehmern. Die Ninja wollen nun endlich herausfinden, wer dieser Spion ist. Doch am Ende wissen sie immer noch nicht, wer es ist, jedoch haben sie eine Vermutung. Nya schafft es, aus Clouses Zauberbuch die Seite mit dem Zauber für Chens Plan zu stehlen und ihr gelingt die Flucht. Und auch Cole schafft es zu fliehen und nimmt Zane mit, doch sie wollen auch die restlichen Elementarmeister retten. Die Geschichte der Anacondrai (Ep. 40) Chen befiehlt den Elementarmeistern, Nya (als Samurai X) zu suchen, die sich auf der Inselversteckt hält. Die Ninja werden voneinander getrennt und versuchen, ihre Freundin vor den anderen Teilnehmern zu finden. Garmadon klärt seinen Sohn währenddessen über die Vergangenheit Ninjagos auf und wie es zu den Streitigkeiten mit den Schlangen kam. Währenddessen nimmt Chen alle übrigen Elementarmeister außer Lloyd gefangen. Das letzte Element (Ep. 41) Chen hat alle Ninja – außer Lloyd – gefangen genommen und beraubt sie ihrer Elementarkräfte. Gemeinsam mit Nya und Garmadon eilt Lloyd ihnen zu Hilfe, doch gerät dabei in Gefangenschaft. Doch zum Glück täuscht Kai vor, auf Chens Seite zu sein und überredet Skylor, ihm zu helfen. Cole, Zane, Karlof und der Rest der Fabrikarbeiter bauen einen Felsenbrecher, mit dem sie Meister Chen aufhalten. Kai schafft es, Chens Stab zu zerstören. Doch Chen und Clouse ziehen sich zurück und nehmen Skylor mit. Der Tag des Drachen (Ep. 42) Meister Chen will Skylors Kräfte für seinen Zauber benutzten, doch Skylor ist dagegen und flieht mit einem Gleiter. Sie schickt per Gedankenkraft eine Nachricht an Neuro, der sofort die Ninja alarmiert. Die Ninja machen sich sofort auf den Weg, um sie zu suchen. Garmadon und Clouse treffen aufeinander und Clouse versucht, Garmadon in die Verfluchte Welt zu verbannen. Jedoch gelingt es Garmadon, Clouse in das Portal zu stoßen. Währenddessen fällt Zane in eine Höhle, in der der Drache aus seinen Träumen ist, aber P.I.X.A.L. macht Zane klar, dass er sich den Drachen einbildet. Kai gelingt es, Skylor zu finden, doch beide werden gefangen genommen. Clouses Zauber ist erfolgreich und Chens Anhänger verwandeln sich in Anakondas. Sie drängen die Elementarmeister in die Festung zurück. Sie nehmen alle Transportmittel mit sich von der Insel und lassen die Eementarmeister ohne eine Möglichkeit, ans Festland zu kommen, zurück. Aber Kai und Zane erklären den Elementarmeistern, wie sie ihre Drachen entfalten können. Hilfe von Pythor (Ep. 43) Die Ninja sind ratlos. Obwohl Chen einen Tag Vorsprung hat, ist er noch nicht in Ninjago aufgetaucht. Schuld daran ist der nachlassende Verwandlungszauber. Abhilfe kann nur die Essenz eine wahren Anakonda schaffen. Doch die einzige noch lebende Anakonda ist der winzige Pythor – und der sitzt im Gefängnis. Schnell machen sich die Ninja auf den Weg, doch sie werden von Chen verfolgt. Nach einem Kampf, bei dem fast alle Gefangen fliehen konnten, gelingt es Chen, den winzigen Pythor mitzunehmen. Der Pfad der Ältesten (Ep. 44) Meister Chen hat mit seinen Anacondrai fast ganz Ninjago erobert. Die Ninja setzen alles daran, die Anacondrai zu stoppen. Deshalb versammeln sie so viele Freunde wie möglich und werden auch von Bürgen und Schlangen unterstützt. Pythor, der sich auf die Seite der Ninja geschlagen hat, entdeckt einen Zauber, mit dem die einstigen Anakonda-Anführer beschworen werden können. Doch dazu muss Sensei Garmadon verbannt werden. Lloyd entscheidet sich aus Verzweiflung und Angst zunächst dafür, seinen Freunden zu helfen, um nicht zusehen zu müssen, wie sein Vater verbannt wird, doch dann ändert er seine Meinung und spricht den Zauber sogar selbst aus, womit er die Anakonda-Generäle befreit. Sie verbannen die falschen Anacondrai und geben Pythor seine ursprüngliche Größe zurück. Die Ninja verbrennen am Ende der Episode Clouses Zauberbuch. en:Season 4: The Tournament of Elements Kategorie:Folge Kategorie:Medien Kategorie:Ninjago Kategorie:Staffel 4 Kategorie:Staffel Kategorie:Elemente Kategorie:Elementarmeister Kategorie:Drachen Kategorie:2015